


Nightmares

by SJ_Sixx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hux needs a hug, Protective Hux, Ren needs to keep his hands to himself, Set After StarKiller goes up in flames, idk hint of non-con, kylo ren is a dick, or find some other officer to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx
Summary: Nightmares can seem terribly real
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hai guys
> 
> I will do those chronic illness inserts I promise!
> 
> Been on a bit of a Hux streak of late... maybe I should write a Hix chronic illness insert?
> 
> I will write a smut chapter for this as well ;)

_Stiff upper lip… can’t let them see it affect you..._

I watched as the ships flew to and from the crumbling Starkiller base, bringing back the wounded and dead before flying to collect more. How many had we lost? How many more would we loose?

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed, before my attention was caught by the approaching officer.

“Captain,” he saluted, “all the ships are nearly accounted for. We are just due a few more returning, one of which has gone to locate Commander Ren.”

“Understood, Officer. Any news on General Hux?”

“N-None so far.”

“Thank you. Dismissed.”

He saluted again, before turning on his heel and heading back down to the consol. I paced the bridge, eyes wide open, trying to hold back the tears. He would to be ok… Kriller, he _had_ to be ok… or I would personally see to Ren’s beheading. It was his fault after all.

As I spun around once more, I saw the last of the ships land on the deck. As I watched, I saw Ren be supported off, a large gash over his face and blood dripping down on his uniform.

 _“Good.”_ I thought.

I scanned the rest of the crew, looking for him… he had to be there…

It was then I caught the flash of red. Hux was exiting the ship, looking around in distain.

I let out the breath I hadn’t even realised I had been holding, before almost running from the bridge and to the dock, heading straight for the General.

“General Hux!”

He looked round and caught site of me, and headed over, meeting me half way.

“Ah, Captain. Everything on the bridge in order?” he asked.

“Correct, General.”

“Excellent,” he peered a little closer at me, and I could have sworn I saw a small ghost of a smirk flicker across his lips, “your eyes are red. Tears for your lost General?”

“Tears of joy,” I retorted, “the thought of managing Ren alone made me want to hurl myself into the trash compactor.”

A short exhale of air exited his nostrils, an indication he found my comment amusing, before he looked at the back of Ren, “yes, well. We might not have that issue much longer. Ren is to be taken to Supreme Leader Snoke, to complete his training.”

“Oh good, does that mean we might be able to go longer than a month without needing to replace a console? It was getting frankly expensive to replace them every time he had a temper tantrum, the engineers have been run off their feet.” I said idly.

Hux actually allowed a small smile to grace his lips at that point, before his face fell back into it’s normal stern look.

“Thank you for watching the bridge, Captain. You may rest now.”

“General, with all due respect, I think you need to rest more than I right now.”

He quirked an eyebrow at me, before sighing, shoulders slumping and eyes closing momentarily.

“Perhaps you are right.” He murmured, so soft that no one could hear, lest the General be caught admitting someone else was correct and he was wrong.

“Rest, sir. I can look after the bridge a while longer,”

He opened his eyes, green orbs connecting with my own, and nodded.

“I leave it in your capable hands,” he muttered, before leaning to press a kiss to my cheek.

Before I could register what had happened, he had turned and walked off, leaving me confused with a blushing face.

Later, I was back on the bridge, when my data pad lit up, flashing a message.

“ _Captain. Please proceed to my quarters. Code is 7-2-4-8-9. Hux.”_

I raised my eyebrows, sighing – that man never knew when it was time to take a break.

“Officer,” the man who had spoke to me earlier turned, “Hux has requested my presence. I am leaving you in charge until either he or I return. OK?”

He nodded, and I left the bridge, heading down to the small area tucked away in the chambers. This is where the superior officers quarters were, the likes of Phasma, Ren… and Hux.

Pausing outside his door, I pulled my data pad up, looking at the code to enter it, when a hand grasped my wrist, spinning me round to pin my back to the door.

Ren was there, shirtless and without a helmet. His face had been stitched up, and his eyes were wide, a thin layer of sweat over him.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he growled.

“General Hux requested my presence.” I said through gritted teeth.

“Hux? That boy doesn’t deserve you… you should be with a man,” he leant down, nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck, “you should be with me,”

“C-Commander! Please, remove yourself….”

He didn’t, but instead pulled me to his chest, despite me pushing him away.

“Come, my pet. Let a real man show you the galaxy.”

It was then a blaster hit the wall behind Ren, missing his head by inches. We both snapped our heads to see Hux in his doorway, ray gun aimed right at Ren. He was also shirtless, wearing just a pair of grey sweatpants – must have been asleep. I withheld a small groan as I saw the ginger trail over his abdominal, sneaking down under the waistband.

“Release my Captain. _Now_.” He snapped.

Ren let me go, slowly backing away with his hands in the air. I backed into Hux, who rested a hand on my shoulder, grasping reassuringly.

“Hux…”

“Spare it, Ren. If I ever see you with your hands on my Captain ever again, I shall be the first to see you thrown out the airlock. _Do I make myself clear_?” he snarled.

Ren surveyed Hux, face calm, but I could see the apprehension underneath.

“Crystal.” He said coolly, before heading into his own chamber.

I had barley had chance to breath out before Hux had swept me into his chamber, the door hissing shut behind us.

“Are you ok, precious? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Hux asked, cupping my face in his hands, tilting my head left and right.

“N-No, I’m ok…” I stammered out, turning bright red at Hux’s pet name for me, “what did you need?”

“I needed to know you were ok… I, I had a nightmare…” he trailed off, looking down at his feet, like he was ashamed of his weakness.

“D-Do you want to take about it?”

He hesitated for a moment, before nodding. Taking my hands, he led me to his room, sitting down on the bed as I sat next to him.

“The base was collapsing… giant cracks all over the planet, swallowing the earth and everything on it… we were waiting for the last ship, when… when a crack opened under you. I tried to grab you, but you slipped from my grasp… you fell in... I-I couldn’t s-save you…” tears began to emerge from his eyes, “I-I lost y-you.”

“Hux…” I soothed, moving to rest my hand on his knee.

He looked up, before pulling me into his arms, cradling me close, holding me tight as I straddled his lap. I was stunned temporarily, before wrapping my arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Hux…”

“Armitage… please, say it…” he whispered.

It could have almost been classed as a plea, although everyone knew the general did not plea. Still, I nodded, still tracing shapes in his back, his head nuzzled in the crook of my neck.

“Ok, ok, Armitage… I’m right here, I got you, I’m not going anywhere,” I murmured, stroking the damp ginger locks.

He gave a shuddered sigh, “promise?”

He sounded so broken at that moment, so lost and small. Not at all the commanding General I knew.

“I promise,” I reassured, becoming brave and planting a light kiss on his forehead.

He gave a small moan of pleasure, before pulling back, looking up at me. His hands rested on the hem of my jacket, moving to undo the buttons.

“Armi – Hux – General! The bridge…”

“Screw the bridge. It can last a night.” He grumbled.

He undid my jacket and peeled it off, before standing and lifting me onto the bed, pulling my trousers and boots off until I was left in just my underwear and vest. He then pulled back his sheets, slipping under and pulling me close, my head tucked under his chin and his arms around me tight.

“Well, this wasn’t in the job description,” I joked lightly.

Hux at this point gave a laugh, his chest vibrating, and my jaw almost dropped – Hux, laughing? It was as if Ren had started to take anger management classes.

“Oh my precious… how I love you so…” he chuckled softly, curling a finger under my chin and lifting my face to meet his.

L-Love? Was I really hearing this?

“I-I love you too,” I admitted, face now beet red.

His face broke into a massive smile, and he moved to kiss me. Fireworks exploded in my head as he did, lips soft on mine yet hungry, like he had waited 100 years to kiss me and was savouring the moment. I gave a small moan as he did, fingers entangled in my hair, one arm wrapped tight around me.

“I’m so happy. Now, time for rest,” he muttered as we broke off.

I nodded, sighing as I melted into his hold; it felt so right to be snuggled up to him, like it was where I belonged.

“Love you, precious.”

“Love you, Armi.”


End file.
